Trip To the Nail Salon
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Quinn comes back from the nail salon to her wife, Rachel. Not too good at summaries! R&R!


**Yo! This wouldn't leave my mind, so here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Quinn had just turned off her car's engine and was getting ready to make her way into her house when she saw Rachel, her wife of two years, throwing open the door of their front house and running to the Audi. A smile graced Quinn's features and she opened her door and stepped out to accept the welcome home kiss. "Hey, baby. How was work?" The blonde asked as she and Rachel walked into the two story house.<p>

"Filming was good, an extra kept messing up her lines so it took awhile. I can't wait for the new episode to air. How was your trip to the spa?I love you." Rachel and Quinn had moved out to California last year when the Broadway show 'Spring Awakening' had ended. The blonde was Rachel's manager, so Quinn didn't have to quit her job for the move. After being together for five years, the couple finally got married. Rachel had proposed three years ago in November and Quinn said or more of screamed in joy yes. The wedding was held in April.

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, causing the short blonde strands to hang in random places across her head. She wasn't happy about what happened at the salon, "I love you too. And I can't wait to see it. It was fine, the lady didn't understand me when I told her I didn't want... Why are you staring at me like that?"

Rachel had a look of hunger in her eyes. Even after all these years a little move by the blonde could still turn Rachel into a hot mess. "Your hair looks like sex hair. It's making me hot. Upstairs c'mon, your going to help me." Rachel had dragged Quinn up the stairs to their room before the blonde could comprehend what was happening. They couldn't have sex, not with her fingernails like this.

The brunette and her wife were in the room and Rachel was currently removing her clothes when the blonde spoke up, "Rach, we can't. I was trying to tell you that the lady who did my nails didn't understand me when I asked mmph!" Rachel had pushed Quinn on the bed and pushed her lips against the taller girl's. Rachel started to lift the blonde's shirt as she pushed her tongue into the girl's eagerly accepting mouth. Their lips separated just so the brunette could work off Quinn's shirt and jeans. Rachel didn't even notice that Quinn made no move to remove any more articles of clothing because she was already unclasping her's and Quinn's bra.

"Quinn, touch me." Rachel asked between kisses. Quinn sighed into the kiss and raked her hands down her wife's stomach. Letting her feel her nails. "Ow! Quinn!" Rachel looked at the nails, "Why are your nails so long?"

"I tried to tell you. The lady didn't understand me when I told her I did not want long nails. She put these really long and fake ones on. She then told me I couldn't have them removed until tomorrow when she was next open."

"Dammit. I really wanted to be with you tonight." Rachel started to get up off Quinn's lap but said girl stopped her.

"No. We can still be together. I could go down or whatever. I just don't want to put my fingers in you. I don't want to hurt you." Quinn smiled as she saw the girl peck her one, two, three times on the lips. Her smile started to fade when Rachel got up though, she got on her knee's and started digging under the bed.

Rachel's muffled voice came through after a few seconds, "Okay. Well, here. You put this on then." Rachel handed her their 7-inch strap-on and walked to the bathroom.

Quinn nodded, stood up and removed her panties, which were ruined with a very noticeable wet spot. Once she had the strap-on on she laid on the bed and waited for her beautiful wife to come back from the bathroom. "You ready baby?" Quinn yelled so Rachel would have no trouble hearing her.

"Yep. I think the question is, are you ready?" Rachel strutted out in absolutely nothing. Quinn gasped at the sight. After 6 years of them making love, seeing Rachel like this, or at all, still gets her riled up.

"Oh, I am. Come here." Rachel got on her knees once on the bed and straddled Quinn's waist. Quinn pulled her down so they could share a passionate, heat filled kiss. After a few minutes of their tongues dancing together, Rachel started to rub her very wet center against the red toy.

"Mmhm. Quinn." Quinn smirked at Rachel losing a bit of control. She moaned when Rachel pushed harder the insert rubbed against her clit, creating a delicious friction. Rachel fully sat on the toy and stilled for a minute as the fake dick stretched her. When Rachel accustomed to the size she started rocking back and forth. "Fuck. I love your cock."

Quinn knew Rachel loved the dirty talk, she loved it as well. She also loved when Rachel called the strap-on her real cock. Quinn thrust her hips up, "Yeah? You like my .baby?" She punctuated the last three words with deep thrusts. Her muscles hurt from the unfamiliar position, usually she was on top when the strap-on was involved.

That just spurred Rachel on more, "Fuck yes I do. You stretch me so well." The blonde saw Rachel's thrusts lose rhythm and could tell the actress was close. She ran her hands down Rachel's stomach and with her knuckle, pushed against Rachel's clit as she thrust hard, deep and quickly. That was all it took for Rachel to come undone and laid on the blonde as her orgasm hit her hard, "Fuck Quinn! I love you!" Rachel managed to pant out the already known confession. Once the waves of pleasure passed over she lifted herself off of Quinn's chest and pulled the blonde up with her.

"I love you too. So hot." The blonde choked out. She was close and it probably wouldn't take much for her to come. Rachel unbuckled the straps and threw the toy behind her.

"Lay down, baby. It's your turn." Quinn obeyed and laid her head on the pillows as she propped her legs so they were open and her feet were planted on the mattress. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." Rachel was pretty sure she was drooling. She leaned forward and licked a broad stroke from the blonde's entrance to her clit.

"Rachel." Quinn moaned at the feeling. Rachel grinned and licked the clit again, alternating between nibbling and sucking. "Fuck. Fuck. I'm so close." Rachel sucked, wrote L-O-V-E with her tongue on the blonde's clit and moaned, sending Quinn over the edge. "Fuck! I love you too!" The blonde's legs wrapped around the brunette's head as her orgasm passed over. She brought Rachel up when her breathing wasn't erratic. "Let's take a nap, I'm tired. I'll go to the salon and have her take off these nails tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn. Forever." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short one shot! I'll update Favors later today! Please Read and Review!<br>:) **


End file.
